in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Ski Caverns
|director = |starring = Jelo Elducal Moon Snail DJayKn1ght Pumpkin Pro SuperGaming101 Chilly Bean BAM! RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 MR Z BRAINZ Strawburst18 The Planted AKEE TheO0032 SansyBonkChoy PaperMarioFan1000 Fairy27|airdate = March 17, 2017|wiki = Plants vs. Zombies Wiki|link = https://goo.gl/qblGat|previous = Puzzle Universe|next = Face the Music|episode = 2|overall = 40|image = File:crystalSkiCaverns2.png|name = Crystal Ski Caverns|number = 2}} The gang enters a crystal cave with a ski and sled-racing resort! The gang havs fun, but all of it hits a stop when a cave monster attacks the gang, not to mention someone is held captive! Can they defeat this creature and save the captive, while doing fun activities at the same time? Summary Moving on from the puzzle maniac's schemes, the gang recounts on their arguments. They start to question each other, and some even start to question Paper's loyalty due to his previous role as an enemy. Before another fight starts, though, it quickly dies down, but it was enough to show the gang's skepticism between each other. Kelvin starts to become more annoyed of Pea because of his refusal to help the LR gang fight the Puzzleman. Meanwhile, at Region for the Sky, Lucas becomes aware of Ripto's plans of finding a powerful creature, but doesn't know how to warn the others. Ripto's plans start to unfold every hour. The gang goes on fun activities to take a break, like skiing, though Voltaire the Electric Blueberry and Robin stay back due to their dislike of skiing. Pea starts to think the gang is crazy because they're skating when they should be getting through the room. Unfortunately, the Fireside Girls except Gretchen get kidnapped, and to save them, the gang must move on to the next room. They start once again, but encounter a large herd of Puffles. Meanwhile, Ripto is met with Dark Dirigible Titan, who decides to make a deal with him: If he agrees to help destroy Monkey City, then DDT will hand his bloons to him to kill off the dragons. He agrees to this. Dimentio finds out that Ripto has a Pure Heart (However, Ripto himself is unaware of it), and commands Bloonarius the Inflator to send his own bloons to attack him and DDT. The two end up safe, since Ripto summoned some Sligs to gun down the bloons. The gang's trust only strains even more, and is proven when Me and his friends attempt to teleport away and skip into the next room. Although, their plan doesn't work out as well as they'd intended, and, instead, they teleport to the bottom of the mountain. Gretchen then calls them 'dirty double crossers'. DDT and Ripto then start to formulate a plan to capture either Nebby or MR Z BRAINZ. They send some of their minions to track them down. The gang finally arrives to the palace and starts looking for the monster. Strawburst suddenly is arrested for insulting Nebby, making most people satisfied. Meanwhile, the monster still hasn't been found, so the others continue to search. They finally find Wellamo and take him down easily- almost too easily. Pea protests that it was too easy to defeat him, but the others don't think much of it and proceed. Kelvin and Pea stay behind to inspect the palace while the others leave. Transcript TBA Quotes TBA Cast *Gerald Edmarkosn *Princess Daisy *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Girls **Ginger Hirano ** Adyson Sweetwater ** Gretchen ** Holly ** Milly ** Katie * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Megg* (captive) * Wellamo * Kelvin Degries * Pea Jay PaperMarioFan1000 * PaperMarioFan1000 * Dimentio * Crystal King* Moon Snail * Barbarian King * Sonic the Hedgehog * Robin * Ripto (First proper appearance) * Ripto's Army (Slig, Lihzahrd, Bloon*) * Barbarian King's Jangmo-o *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry *Rosalina *Gruffle the Primal Rafflesia (Cameo) *A mysterious plant fusion (Cameo) * - denotes a character's first appearance Trivia * TBA Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2a episodes